Macky.exe
Summary Macky.exe is the evil version of Macky the cat he is a friend of anyone who tries to kill Macky and hates everyone who loves Macky. Powers and Stats Tier: High Tronald Dump Level+ Name: '''Macky.exe '''Origin: '''Macky the cat franchise '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''666 '''Classification: '''Evil Demon version of Macky '''Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Omni-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Omni-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Omni-Martial Artist, Omni-Language, Omni-Weapon, Omni-Magic, Omninfinitence, Beyond Omnipotence, Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Omni-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Omnipotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Omni-Mind Control, Omni-Mathematics, Omni-Weaving, Omni-Knitting, Omni-Hypnosis, Omni-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Omnicompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Omni-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Omni-Healing, Intangibility, OmniStatistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Omni-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Omni-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Totality Manipulation, Admin Manipulation OBS: All that was quoted above, Macky owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Attack Potency: High Tronald Dump Level+ Speed: '''High Tronald Dump Level+ ' 'Lifting Strength: High Tronald Dump Level+' 'Striking Strength: High Tronald Dump Level+' 'Durability: High Tronald Dump Level+' '''Stamina: '''High Tronald Dump Level+' '''Range: '''High Tronald Dump Level+' '''Standard Equipment: '''Claws, his slaves '''Intelligence: '''High Tronald Dump Level+' '''Weaknesses: '''None Others '''Notable Victories: Saitama (Wanked) D.VA (infinity max downplayed+) Deus WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU Waluigi (Composite) Tronald Dump The Beast Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:WarriorsLover3467's Profiles Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Fuck your immunity Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:Beyond logic Category:Makes saitama look like yamcha Category:Immortals Category:Stronger than TOAA Category:Logic breakers Category:No logic here Category:Beyond godmodes Category:Beats yxz in every way Category:Killed monika Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Erased Hakai Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes Godmode characters look like Below Shit Tier characters Category:U mad bro Category:Makes Phantom Bibi 14 Look like a luggy recolor Category:Makes Gohan Blanco look like a stupid little crybaby Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:Makes broly look like yamcha Category:Solos MLPLover2011's Profiles by Accident Category:Killed goku Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:NO U Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Goku look like Yamcha Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Killed the Sans Above All Category:Killed Zeno Sama Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Makes lord english look lika a klaptrap from donkey kong Category:Makes yukari scream and cry like a little girl Category:Makes the illuminati hide in fear Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Killed Phantom Bibi 14 Category:Makes mickey (creator editon) scared Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos END OF GT Goku Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Makes aaron look like yamcha Category:Cannot be beaten by anyone no matter what Category:Raped Donald Nemesis and Make him weaker than Yamcha (Omega Downplayed) Category:Created you Category:Makes Mystery107 and his creations look like Yamcha (Omega Downplayed) and The One Below All Category:Makes solid snake shit his pants Category:Killed pain Category:Solos SSBS Meta Knight Category:Beyond all Category:Solos joke battles wiki and this wiki Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Overpowered Category:Villians Category:Hakai Resistant